


To Be An Exorcist

by NATFreak



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: A 14 year old girl comes into contact with an incredible power and suddenly finds herself a soldier of a holy war that has been going on for centuries.





	1. Suman Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own _D.Gray-Man_ , only Dana and my other OCs.

 

**A/N: In honor of the return of the manga, here is the first chapter of my first ever D.Gray-Man fanfiction. Already this story is promising to be my most interesting and challenging one yet as I strive to keep to the dark mood, not to mention subject matter, that Hoshino gives us. So sit back, relax, and let’s see what happens. Enjoy!**

If you’re expecting this to be some kind of sappy fairy tale where everyone lives happily ever after, you’re about to be sorely disappointed. To be an exorcist is to encounter horrors that normal humans experience only in their nightmare. We soldiers of the Black Order, however, lay our lives down on the line in order to protect our world from being overrun by Akuma. Our mission is to gather Innocence before the Millennium Earl so that we can finally end this holy war once and for all. Believe me when I say that’s easier said than done. My name? My name is…

 

“Dana,” called a familiar voice. “Dana Elizabeth Caldon, where are you?”

 

I sighed, coming to a halt as I turned to face my mother, Layla Caldon. Originally from England, she had long blond hair which she meticulously braided every morning and round blue eyes. “I was just going to go for a walk, Mother, that’s all.”

 

She frowned, crossing her arms. “You shouldn’t waste what little energy you have. We barely have enough food as it is.”

 

“I know,” I murmured. “I just wanted to check the fields. I promised Father I would, after all.”

 

For about a year now our town had been suffering from famine after the water dried up causing our crops to wither and die. While everyone else quickly lost hope, my father, Thomas Caldon, refused to give up. Every day he would go out to the fields and try to keep his crops alive but in the end the crops failed. All my father accomplished in doing was over exhausting himself to death.  That was five months ago. My mother had never been the same since. Meanwhile I had been striving to keep the promise I had made to my father on his deathbed. I swore that I would continue to try to keep at least one of our crops alive but without any water I wasn’t having much success. Nevertheless I was still going to try.

 

My mother smiled sadly. “Alright, but don’t overexert yourself and be home before dark.”

 

“I will,” I promised before I turned back around and headed to the fields. Needless to say, the results weren’t encouraging. My crops had failed once again. I sighed as I reached out my left hand and touched a leaf of a potato plant that had fallen to the ground. That’s when something incredible happened.

 

Two vines suddenly shot out of the earth and wrapped themselves around my left arm, shredding the sleeve of my dress in the process. I cried out in pain. The vines released me leaving black circles on my arm in their place.

 

To make things even odder, the potato plant had somehow come back to life and was now suddenly thriving. What in God’s name was going on?

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

It didn’t take long for word of my suddenly prospering garden to get around. Soon people from near and far began showing up on our doorstep asking how we had done it when there was still no water. When I tried to explain, however, everyone would become quick to call me a freak and a monster. Eventually no one came to visit though they still took the time to muster ‘monster’ every time they passed me outside.

 

If it had not been for the promise I had made my father, I never would have gone outside again. Perhaps it was a good thing I did; otherwise I never would have met the man I would come to call Suman-nii.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“You must be the one everyone’s been talking about,” mused a deep voice coming from above me.

 

I wiped my eyes and looked up to find a tall man with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes staring at me with a grimace on his face. He wore a black coat with a strange star pinned on it and wore what appeared to be a gauntlet on his right arm.

 

“Who are you?” I asked as I rose to my feet and dusted off my dress.

 

“My name is Suman Dark,” he replied. “I am an exorcist works for an organization known as the Black Order.”

 

“Exorcist?” I repeated. “What’s that?”

 

“An exorcist is someone who can wield Innocence,” he explained, holding up a hand as he anticipated my next question before I could even ask it. “Innocence was originally a cube that was dispersed by Noah’s Flood. It is able to bond with certain humans known as Accommodators to form Anti-Akuma Weapons, the only weapons on Earth that can purify Akuma.”

 

“Akuma?”

 

“Akuma are souls that are forced by Dark Matter to obey the Millennium Earl who plans to use them to destroy the world,” he clarified, still grimacing. “Exorcists use Innocence to fight the Earl in the hopes of ending this holy war once and for all.”

 

“This is all very interesting,” I said honestly after a few moments. “But what does any of it have to do with me?”

 

“Though it may sleep for centuries, once awaken the Innocence shard will cause unexplained phenomena,” he told me, glancing pointedly at my garden. “Another duty of an exorcist is to investigate these phenomena and collect the Innocence. Though some phenomena can be the result of something else entirely.”

 

“That’s why you’re here,” I murmured. “Because you think the sudden prosperity of my crops was caused by Innocence.”

 

Suman nodded. “I also believe that you are the one who awakened it, making you the Innocence’s Accommodator.”

 

“M-me?” I stuttered, taking a step backward. I crossed my left arm behind my back even though I knew he couldn’t see its dark markings under my long dark sleeve. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

“Oh? Then why are you suddenly hiding your arm behind your back?” he inquired.

 

“That’s because,” I replied slowly as I tried to think of a good reason. Thankfully I was saved.

 

“What’s going on here?” My mother demanded as she walked towards us. She stopped when she noticed Suman. Her blue eyes narrowed, her lips pursing into a frown. “Dana, who is this man?”

 

“His name is Suman Dark,” I told her, taken aback by the sudden coldness in her tone. “He says he’s an exorcist.”

 

“But you know that already, don’t you Akuma?” said Suman, turning around. A deadly glint shined in his dark eyes.

 

“Akuma?” I stared at him. “What are you talking about? My mother’s not an Akuma.”

 

“Of course I’m not,” my mother said with a chilly laugh.

 

“Your father died a few months ago, did he not?” Suman asked me, ignoring my mother. “And your mother hasn’t been the same since, correct?”

 

“Yes,” I confirmed, nodding slightly. How did you-?”

 

He smirked. “It’s my job to know, remember?”

 

“Oh, right,” I murmured. “I still don’t understand though. How could my mother be an Akuma?”

 

“When a person loses someone they care about, they can become depressed,” He explained, turning somber. “When a human being is at their lowest, that is when he appears.”

 

“He?” I cocked my head as I suddenly understood. “The Millennium Earl.”

 

Suman nodded. “The Millennium Earl appears before the griever and promises them that he can bring their loved one back to life. All they have to do is call out their name and their loved one’s soul will be summoned and become attached to a skeleton provided by the Earl.”

 

“Then what happens?” I whispered, fearing the answer. My whole body was shaking and covered in sweat.

 

“The soul is then forced to kill whoever called their name and dons their skin,” Suman informed me as he watched the color drain out of my face.

 

“So what you’re telling me,” I said once I regained my voice. “Is that my mother made a deal with the Earl, brought my father back to life, and then was killed by him. Now he wears her skin and is a weapon controlled by the Earl.”

 

I suddenly realized tears were running down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away. Why? Why was this happening?

 

The Akuma made an odd noise as something burst out of it like a hideous butterfly emerging from its cocoon. Its body looked like a giant gray ball with cannons sticking out of it. Its face was a white mask with black makeup that made it look like it was crying.

 

I swallowed, resisting the urge to throw up as my left arm suddenly began to burn. I pushed my sleeve up to see that the black rings the vines had left were moving and thickening. It was as if they were trying to leap off my flesh. The pain was excruciating. I gripped my arm and fell to my knees as I cried out in pain.

 

“Dana,” it was Suman. He was kneeling in front of me. He placed his left hand on my shoulder. “Don’t fight the pain. It will only make it worse.”

 

“What do you want me to do then?” I demanded through gritted teeth. “I’m open to suggestions.”

 

“Let the pain run its course,” he advised me.

 

I stared at him. “Are you insane?”

 

He smiled. “Trust me.

 

I sighed and did as I was told, watching the black rings on my arm as I let the pain run its course. The rings were thickening even faster now. Not only that but, after a few moments, the rings lifted off my arm except they weren’t rings I realized, they were vines.

 

The vines stretched out in front of me and headed towards the Akuma with incredible speed. They pierced straight through the monster causing it to explode. The vines then returned to my arm becoming black rings once more.

 

“What just happened?” I breathed, realizing belatedly that the pain had stopped.

 

“You activated your Anti-Akuma weapon,” he replied calmly, staring at my arm. The vines had destroyed my sleeve, leaving my decorated skin bare. “A parasite type by the look of it.”

 

I didn’t even bother to ask what a parasite type was. I had far more pressing things on my mind. “Then I really am an Exorcist.”

 

Suman nodded, watching me carefully as if he expected me to go into shock at any moment but all I felt was numb.

 

“So what happens now?” I asked once I could breathe again. “Are you going to take me to that Black Order you mentioned before?”

 

“Yes,” he confirmed slowly. “But not tonight. It’s getting late and you need food and rest.”

 

I glanced up at him. Even with both of us kneeling, I still had to crane my neck back so that I could look at him more fully. His dark eyes were warm and gentle, a surprising contrast to his moody looks from before. I suddenly wondered if this was what having an older brother felt like.

 

“Some food and rest does sound good,” I admitted with a smile. “Would you care to join me, Suman-nii?”

 

Suman-nii quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as we headed back to my house. The next morning we were on our way to the Black Order and my life as an Exorcist.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“This is the Black Order?” I murmured as we stood on top of a ridiculously high cliff facing a massive black building. “Isn’t it a little, I don’t know, overdramatic? I mean, are they compensating or something?”

 

Suman-nii smirked as the door suddenly came alive and scanned us to make sure we were not servants of the Earl.

 

“What have I gotten myself into?” I murmured as the door opened revealing a girl a couple of years younger than me. She had long black hair pulled up into two ponytails and wore tall black boots.

 

“Welcome to the Black Order,” She greeted me with a bright smile. “My name’s Lenalee Lee. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” I replied honestly, a smile spreading easily across my face. “My name’s Dana, Dana Caldon.”

 

“Well come on in you two,” Lenalee said, stepping aside. “Brother’s expecting you.”

 

“Of course he is,” I heard Suman-nii mutter, making me stare up at him curiously. He sighed. “You’ll understand shortly, Dana.”

 

“Okay then,” I murmured thoroughly confused as I walked inside. The interior was even bigger than the exterior. “Why is this place so big?”

 

“This place is our home,” Lenalee explained. “We live here together as a family.”

 

“How many exorcists live here?” I inquired.

 

Lenalee sighed. “Honestly? Not many.”

 

“Then why are there so many rooms?” I asked, glancing at the floors above.

 

“Exorcists are not the only ones who live here,” She told me. “Finders do too.”

 

“Finders?”

 

“Finders are volunteers who work alongside us and do not use Innocence,” replied Suman-nii before Lenalee could. “And unlike us there are quite a few of them who help us to gather information.”

 

“How come a Finder wasn’t helping you?” I asked quietly, noting how his jaw clenched.

 

“He died,” he said. “Killed by an Akuma before we reached your town.”

 

“Oh,” I lowered my head, not knowing what else to say.

 

“Here we are,” Lenalee announced suddenly as we halted in front of a large wooden door. “This is my brother Komui’s office. He’s the one in charge of the Order.”

 

“And crazy as hell,” Suman-nii muttered as Lenalee swung the door open.

 

A man with black hair and glasses glanced up from his desk that was covered in papers so much that they spilled onto the floor. You couldn’t see the carpet at all. Komui didn’t seem to mind as he pushed back his chair, leapt to his feet, and jumped over his desk causing even more paper to fall to the ground as he ran over o us.

 

“This must be Dana-chan!”  He gushed, grabbing my left arm as he pushed up my sleeve.

 

I was completely taken aback. All I could do was stare helplessly at Suman-nii.

 

“Komui,” Suman-nii murmured in a warning tone.

 

“A parasite type, how interesting,” Komui said, ignoring him completely as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. “These black rings are particularly intriguing.”

 

Even though he was really starting to creep me out, I couldn’t help but be curious. “Suman-nii said the same thing before. What is a parasite type?”

 

“There are two kinds of Innocence,” Komui replied, letting my arm go. “Equip type and Parasite type. Equip type is the most common form of Innocence. It usually takes the form of a common item such as Lenalee’s Dark Boots. It is also the most difficult to control.

 

“The Parasite type is rarer and is formed from part of the Exorcist’s body such as your arm. Though the Innocence-infused area is not made of human tissue, the body still recognizes them as part of the human body’s structure. Parasite Exorcists also require a large amount of food for the Innocence drains their energy rapidly. It also puts a great strain on their bodies and…”

 

“And what?” I asked as everyone looked away. “And what, Chief Komui?”

 

Komui sighed. “They shorten the Exorcist’s lifespan as a result.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time read, review, and show the love! Also WELCOME BACK HOSHI!!!**


	2. Daisya Barry

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, Hoshi does. I do own Dana.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of _To Be An Exorcist_ where Dana tries to adjust to her new vocation while meeting someone who will become an important part of her new life. So without further ado, I turn things over to Dana. Enjoy! **

 

_The teenage girl cried out as her left arm began to sear with pain. The black rings that decorated her arm were peeling off of her skin and transforming into thick green vines. The vines then shot upwards at the gigantic monster looming above her head. As the vines pierced their target, however, the monster suddenly turned into her mother._

_‘Why?’ demanded Layla Caldon as rivers of blood poured from her mouth and eyes. ‘Why, Dana? I am your mother!’_

_‘It wasn’t me,’ Dana wanted to cry out but the vines had covered her mouth. She pried at them with her right hand but the vines only squeezed tighter and tighter until…_

I jolted awake, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. After a few moments of heavy breathing, I glanced wearily down at my left arm expecting the vines but the black rings laid there calmly instead as they had the night before. I sighed in relief and pushed my sweaty hair out of my face before jumping ten feet into the air as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

 

“Dana?” It was Lenalee Lee, Chief Komui’s little sister. “I heard you scream. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah,” I assured her, though to be honest I felt anything but alright. “It was just a dream.” Just a dream.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Still not sleeping well?” guessed Suman-nii, no doubt noting the dark circles under my eyes as we walked downstairs to breakfast. It had been almost a month since I joined the Black Order and begun my training to become one of its holy soldiers and yet I still managed to get lost. Seriously, this place was way too big though lack of sleep didn’t help either.

 

I nodded. “I keep having the same nightmare.”

 

“Of the day we met?” He figured as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yes,” I confirmed.

 

“It’s only natural after what you experienced,” Suman-nii pointed out, not unkindly. “Maybe what you need is a distraction.”

 

“A distraction as in going on a real mission kind of distraction?” I offered helpfully, giving him my best innocent smile.

 

Suman-nii smirked. “Nice try.”

 

I sighed dramatically as we reached the meal hall where everyone, finder and exorcist, came together to eat.

 

“Now, now,” said Suman-nii, still smirking. “Perhaps food will distract you. It has before.”

 

Though I hated to admit it, he had a point. Ever since the day I first activated my Anti-Akuma weapon I have been constantly hungry and today was no different.

 

I glanced over at the window where the Order’s cook Jerry dished out heaping helpings of all kinds of delicious foods and groaned.

 

“Looks like Jerry is especially busy today,” Suman-nii noted unhelpfully.

 

“No kidding,” I muttered as we joined the ridiculously long line.

 

“I warned you not to spend so much time tending to your hair,” he murmured back teasingly.

 

I glared at him but as I prepared to make my own witty retort, someone else decided to add their opinion.

 

“Can you blame her?” interjected the unfamiliar voice originating from behind Suman-nii causing him to grimace. “Her hair is amazing.”

 

“Who?” I wondered aloud as I shifted to my right so that I could see who it was. The voice’s owner was a teenage boy about my age. He wore an exorcist coat with a large hood pulled over his bandaged head. He also had piercing dark eyes under which he wore purple makeup that looked almost like teardrops that ended in sharp points. All in all, he wasn’t bad looking even with his pant legs tucked into his boots.

 

“You’re the new girl, aren’t you?” He deduced with a grin. “Yeah, you got to be.”

 

“And why’s that?” I demanded, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“I would have remembered seeing a pretty face like yours around here,” he replied as if it were obvious. He held out his hand. “My name’s Daisya. Daisya Barry.”

 

“Dana. Dana Caldon,” I murmured before realizing that I was blushing. I cleared my throat and shook his hand as my stomach growled loudly, causing me to blush even more. “…Sorry.”

 

“No worries,” Daisya assured me with a wave of his hand. He then nodded behind me. “Looks like you’re next.”

 

I turned around to discover that he was right. The ridiculously long line of people was gone.

 

“Well if it isn’t Dana,” called Jerry with his usual big smile. “Come to have more of my delicious cooking, have you?”

 

I couldn’t help but smile back as I walked up to the counter. “Hey Jerry.”

 

“Let me guess, you must be starving,” he surmised.

 

“You know it,” I confirmed as my stomach rumbled again.

 

“I got just what you need, honey,” Jerry promised me with a wink before piling eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, pancakes, and an assortment of fruit onto a tray. “There you go, sweetheart. Enjoy.”

 

“Thanks Jerry. You’re the best,” I told him as I unsuccessfully tried to pick up the heavy tray.

 

“Here, let me help,” offered Daisya, grabbing one end of the tray.

 

“You don’t have to,” I replied embarrassedly. It was one thing to always need Suman-nii to help me but to have someone else take pity on me was humiliating.

 

“It’s no trouble at all, trust me,” Daisya assured me as he took the other end of the tray, lifting it easily. He then winked at me before sauntering over to the nearest available table and set the tray down before grinning at me. “Ta-da!”

 

Needless to say I was impressed, not to mention intrigued. I decided I wanted to learn more about this Daisya Barry and was about to join him when Suman-nii caught my forearm. I turned to look at him questioningly. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I don’t want you hanging around him,” he admitted.

 

“Why not?” I demanded, taken aback.

 

“Because Daisya Barry is a punk,” Suman-nii replied matter-of-factly. “That’s why.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Aren’t you worried about getting into trouble with your brother?” inquired Daisya as we walked down one of the Order’s many hallways together. “You know he doesn’t like you hanging around me.”

 

“Like you care,” I shot back making him grin. “Besides you and I both know that Suman-nii went out on a mission last night.”

 

“I still say they should have let you go too,” he opined, no doubt noticing how my voice had faltered at the thought of Suman-nii going on yet another mission without me as he lightly bumped his shoulder against mine. “Hey, don’t worry. You’ll get your chance soon. You’ll see.”

 

“Yeah, but how soon?” I muttered. “I’ve been here for two months already and yet I still haven’t been on a mission.”

 

“Well you know what they say, there’s no time like the present,” Daisya said before stopping abruptly.

 

“Where…?” I started to ask before realizing that we were standing outside of Chief Komui’s office. I stared at Daisya. “You mean…?”

 

Daisya nodded. “Go on. The chief’s waiting for you.”

 

I nodded back and took a deep breath but before I even had the chance to reach for the doorknob the door opened from the inside.

 

“There you are!” Lenalee Lee stood in the doorway with a clipboard tucked under her right arm and her left hand resting on her hip. She shot Daisya an accusing glance. “You’re late!”

 

“Well yeah, if I had rushed things it would have ruined the surprise,” Daisya replied remorselessly.

 

Lenalee rolled her dark eyes. “Whatever. Big Brother is waiting for you so let’s go.”

 

Lenalee then turned on her heels and stalked away.

 

“Little ray of sunshine, isn’t she?” muttered Daisya.

 

I grinned. “Come on, let’s go…and Daisya?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

I cocked my head to the side. “Germany? That’s across the North Sea, isn’t it?”

 

Komui smiled as he peered over his clasped hands at me. “You have been studying.”

 

“Suman-nii is adamant about me furthering my education since my parents, you know,” I explained quickly before returning to the subject at hand. “So how am I getting there? By boat?”

 

Komui nodded. “A Finder has been assigned to you as well.”

 

“And Suman-nii?” I murmured though I could already guess the answer by how nervous Komui was acting. “He doesn’t know about any of this, does he?”

 

Komui sighed, lowering his hands. “No he does not.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile a little. “I figured as much.”

 

“You shouldn’t let Suman push you around like that, Komui,” chastised Daisya as he shook his head dramatically. “You are the chief, after all. Suman should be the one answering to you, not the other way around.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Komui muttered as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. “You’re not the one with your neck on the line.”

 

“Oh yeah?” challenged Daisya, his dark eyes flashing excitedly. “Then let me go to Germany with Dana and I’ll show you how unafraid of Suman Dark I am.”

 

Komui raised a black eyebrow. “Very well then. You and Dana shall go to Germany together and investigate whether Innocence is involved or not. You leave this afternoon. Good luck.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Have you gone mad?” I demanded as Daisya and I left Komui’s office. “Suman-nii is going to kill you when he finds out. You know he doesn’t like you.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re worried about me, Dana,” he replied with his usual crooked grin.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Clearly you don’t know better.”

 

Daisya laughed. “Relax, I have a good reason to risk facing your brother’s wrath.

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” I inquired, his suddenly serious tone making me genuinely curious.

 

“I get to spend time with a pretty girl,” he informed me with a wink.

 

I shook my head. So much for being serious.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

Are you alright, exorcist-san?” Michael asked me as I leaned over the railing of the ship. He wore the tan hooded robe of a Finder and stood hesitantly off to the side clearly not knowing what to do. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“It’s okay, Michael,” Daisya assured him as he strode up behind me. “I got it.”

 

“Are you sure, Daisya-san?” murmured Michael, though I could hear the relief in his voice.

 

I could practically hear Daisya smirk as I continued to throw up. “Yes, Michael. I’m sure. She’s just sea sick.”

 

“Very well. I’ll go make sure everything is ready for when we reach Germany,” Michael said before walking away.

 

“I thought he would never leave,” Daisya muttered. “Dana? I’m going to hold your hair back. Nod if that’s alright with you.”

 

I nodded and felt Daisya’s cool hands gently pull my hair back from my sweaty neck. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

            ~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Thank God,” I breathed as I stepped off the ramp onto dry land, still a little shaky. “We’re finally here.”

 

“Indeed we are,” agreed Michael.

 

“So now that we’re here, what’s our next move?” asked Daisya as he smiled at me. He always seemed to have a grin on his face as if nothing got him down unlike Suman-nii who was always in a sour mood, always brooding. “Dana?”

 

 “We head to the village and investigate,” I replied. “What else?”

 

Daisya grinned at Michael. “See? I told you she knows what she’s doing.”

 

I stared at him. “You were testing me?”

 

Daisya nodded, still grinning. “And you passed.”

 

I punched him in the arm causing him to grunt in pain before stalking off.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“For a small village, this place sure is bustling,” Daisya noted the moment we reached our destination. “Maybe there’s a festival going on or something.”

 

“Let’s go and find out,” I suggested, albeit snappishly, before setting off down the hill that overlooked the tiny village.

 

Though I hated to admit it, Daisya was right. The village was humming with energy which appeared to originate from its center where the inhabitants were gathered around a little girl who could not have been more than eight years old.

 

“Strange, isn’t it?” remarked Daisya after he caught up with me. “I mean, how interesting can an eight year old girl be to attract all those people?”

 

“I don’t know but whatever she’s talking about has gotten them all excited,” I murmured back, forgetting for a moment that I was mad at him.

 

“Indeed,” agreed Michael as he joined us. “Though whether Innocence is involved is still uncertain.”

 

“Maybe that little boy can tell us what’s going on,” I mused, nodding towards a curly haired boy who was standing apart from the crowd with a frown on his face.

 

“He doesn’t look too thrilled with all this, does he?” said Daisya, ever the one to point out the obvious.

 

“Which is why we are going to go down there and talk to him. Come on,” I told them before I began to make my way down the hillside.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Hello there,” I called out, getting the boy’s attention. Up close he appeared to be the same age as the girl the villagers were flocking around.

 

“W-who are you?” the boy demanded with wide brown eyes that were the same color as his hair. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We’re travelers on our way to Berlin,” I explained in what I hoped was a soothing tone. “Could you please tell us what’s going on over there? It must be something pretty important to cause such a commotion.”

 

“It’s my friend Elaina,” the boy replied quietly. “One day she told us that she could ‘communicate with God’. It’s been like this ever since.”

 

I cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Daisya. “She can speak with God? How is that possible?”

 

The boy shrugged. “Elaina’s mother says God sends her visions.”

 

“What kind of visions?” inquired Daisya.

 

“Accidents mostly,” he told us.

 

“Accidents?” I echoed.

 

The boy nodded. “One time Elaina had a vision of one of the older men who lived here breaking his leg but the old man was stubborn and said he didn’t believe her. A few hours later he fell through the loft of his house and broke his leg.”

 

“And there’s no chance that could have been a coincidence?” I asked. “I mean, accidents happen, right?”

 

“You would think so,” he agreed. “But we’ve had a ton of accidents lately where someone gets hurt or sick and every time Elaina receives a vision from God the night before they happen. At first no one believed her like the old man, but now…I just wish everything could go back to the way it had been before all of this started. I…I want my best friend back.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“So what do you think?” inquired Daisy after we settled down to supper at the village’s inn later that night. “Do you really think that little girl can communicate with God?”

 

“There’s one way to find out,” I replied around a mouthful of sausage stuffed with peppers.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“We talk to Elaina ourselves.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	3. The Truth About Elaina

Disclaimer: All I own is Dana, her anti-Akuma weapon, and her parents.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of _To Be An Exorcist_ where our group discovers the truth about the so-called psychic Elaina. This chapter is dedicated to the arrival of the new anime D.Gray-Man Hallow that starts where the original left off and delves into the Alma Karma arc. So without further ado, I turn it over to my amazing exorcist. Enjoy!**

_‘W-who are you?’ whispered the red-headed girl as she instinctively shrunk behind her big brother. In front of her loomed the largest creature she had ever seen. Its appearance was that of a giant glowing serpent with tendrils for hair which suddenly reached out for her, lifting her off the elevator and into the air until she was only a few inches below its face. ‘W-what are you doing?!’_

_‘It’s alright, Dana Caldon,’ the serpent murmured soothingly as more tendrils appeared and brushed over the girl’s body making her shiver. ‘My name is Hevlaska. I am an exorcist of the Order just like you. For a hundred years now I have lived here and protected the cube along with the shards of Innocence we were able to collect.’_

_Dana stared at Hevlaska with wide blue eyes. ‘You have the cube? The one that was spread by the Flood into 109 pieces?’_

_Hevlaska nodded. ‘I am its Accommodator which allows me to access the synchronization rate between an exorcist and their Innocence.’_

_Dana cocked her head. ‘Synchronization rate?’_

_‘It means how much of the power of the Innocence you are able to utilize,’ Hevlaska explained as a couple of her tendrils came together in front of Dana and generated a circle of green energy. ‘The higher the synchronization rate, the more stable the activation becomes.’_

_‘And my synchronization rate?’ inquired Dana as the tendrils fell away and the green energy disappeared._

_‘Right now it is 75% which is typical of parasite types due to the fact that the Innocence lives within your body and is thus able to maintain a stronger relationship,’ Hevlaska told her._

_‘Though at the same time it is draining my life,’ replied Dana._

_‘Yes, now I have one more thing to tell you before I release you,’ she announced._

_Dana raised an eyebrow. ‘And that is?’_

_‘Your prophecy.’_

_‘My…prophecy?’ repeated Dana. ‘You mean you can tell the future?’_

_‘Yes,’ Hevlaska confirmed. ‘You, Dana Caldon, will have many friends as well as someone who will become the most important person in your life. You will face hardship, become a powerful exorcist, and, in the end, you will be killed whilst fighting to save a friend.’_

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Can’t sleep?” guessed a familiar voice. “That’s not good for your looks, you know.”

 

I turned my head to see Daisya on the ledge next to mine. “I could say the same to you.”

 

Daisya laughed.  “I guess I deserve that.”

 

I didn’t reply. I was too busy staring at his hair which wasn’t covered in bandages for once. It was dark brown and stuck out in spikes. “How come you never told me you had amazing hair too?”

 

Daisya stopped talking and looked at me like I was crazy which as far as I knew I wasn’t. “You think this bedhead of mine is amazing?”

 

“Yes, I do,” I told him as he shook his bedhead at me. “What?”

 

“You, Dana Caldon, are the strangest and yet the most interesting person I have ever met,” he replied with his usual crooked grin that, oddly enough, was starting to have a different effect on me than just pure exasperation.

 

“You too,” I shot back in a tone that would have been jokingly a month ago but now I wasn’t so sure. Hevlaska did prophesize that I would meet someone who would become the most important person in my life and at first I thought it was Suman-nii but now I was seriously beginning to wonder if it was Daisya. He did say that he had decided to come along so that he could spend time with a pretty girl but we were just friends, weren’t we?

 

“So what’s got you out here?” inquired Daisya after a couple moments of comfortable silence. He was leaning against the side of his ledge, facing me.

 

I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should tell him about Hevlaska’s prophecy or not. I’ve actually never talked about it to anyone since I received it two months ago, not even with Suman-nii who had actually been there with me at the time. Looking at Daisya now with his kind and patient eyes, I found myself wanting to tell him everything, not just about the prophecy but about how scared I was about being an exorcist with a parasitic type weapon and how much I hated admitting that I was afraid for it made me feel weak.

 

“You’re not weak, Dana,” he replied after I was finally done talking and the sky was starting to lighten. “The fact that you admit how afraid you are just goes to show how strong you truly are and you are strong, trust me.”

 

“You seem to be the only one who believes that,” I murmured as I rested my arms on top of the ledge. “Or at least you’re the only one who will give me a chance to prove myself.”

 

“Suman doesn’t doubt you,” he assured me. “He just cares about you and doesn’t want to see you get hurt. He’s already been with the Order for a year and knows how dangerous this job is so it makes sense that’s he’s worried for his little sister’s safety regardless of how strong she is.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” I admitted. “Do you ever get nervous or scared?”

 

Daisya grinned. “Me? Hell no. After all, it’s better than being bored.”

 

“True,” I agreed, realizing he was right. This was definitely better than being bored.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

 Daisya and I stayed like that until the sun came up and Michael came outside to inform us that breakfast was ready. As per usual I got a mountain of food which I could hear the inn keep whispering about to his wife as I went to sit down.

 

“They act like I’m some kind of demon,” I muttered as I took a seat across from Daisya who was sitting next to Michael.

 

“Well you do eat a lot of food for such a scrawny girl,” Daisya pointed out unhelpfully.

 

“You think?” I shot back making him smirk. I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, let’s get back to the mission. From what I learned from the innkeeper just now, it’s not going to be easy to get an audience with Elaina since she’s always surrounded by the villagers and her mother.”

 

“Makes sense,” Daisya mused. “So what should we do?”

 

“I think the easiest way may be through that boy, Hans, who used to be her friend,” I replied. “If we can just get him to get her away from everyone then we may be able to figure out what’s really going on and whether or not Innocence is involved.”

 

“I’m beginning to wonder if Innocence really is involved,” said Daisya.

 

“Why’s that?” I asked him as I cocked my head to the side.

 

“Well, usually if it is Innocence, there would be a swarm of Akuma all over the place trying to get it before we did,” he pointed out. “But we haven’t seen a single one since we got here. Don’t you think it’s kind of strange?”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Good morning, Hans,” I greeted the boy as we walked out of the inn to find the boy standing off to the side as he had the night before while a crowd of people were gathered around Elaina. “What’s going on?”

 

“Elaina had another vision of one of the butcher’s boys falling into the river and drowning last night,” Hans informed us with a frown. “He did, of course, but…”

 

“But what?” I asked. “Hans, is there something you know that you’re not telling us?”

 

Hans dropped his eyes and shuffled his feet. Yep, there was definitely something he wasn’t telling us.

 

I bent down to his level and laid my hands on his trembling shoulders. “Hans, whatever it is, you can tell us. I promise you won’t get into any trouble. I just want to help get things back to how they were when you and Elaina were friends again, alright?”

 

Hans stared up at me and nodded. “I noticed when they pulled the corpse out of the water that he had marks that looked like someone’s fingers around his throat.”

 

I glanced quickly at Daisya before turning back to the shaking boy. “Hans, can you do something for me?”

 

“I think so,” he murmured. “What do you need?”

 

“I need you to get Elaina alone so that I can talk to her without any outside interference.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“You really think he can pull it off?” Daisya asked me as he leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed. We were standing at the edge of the woods right outside of the village as we waited for Hans to bring Elaina to us.

 

“It’s better than causing a big commotion before I know more about what’s going on,” I replied from my perch on a branch above his head to get a better view. Sometimes it paid to have rings that lifted off your arm and became vines.

 

“It’s more boring, you mean,” he complained before yawning exaggeratedly.

 

“And what would you have done?” I demanded. “Push your way through the crowd, grab an eight year old girl by her arm, and demand to know what the hell was going on?”

 

“It’s what Yu would have done,” he replied remorselessly.

 

“Yu?” I repeated as I leaned over to stare down at him. “You never mentioned him before and I don’t think I’ve met him.”

 

“No, you haven’t,” he said. “He’s been on a mission for a few months now. His full name is Yu Kanda though he only likes to be called Kanda. We have the same teacher, General Teidoll.”

 

“And he would have just gone charging in?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Not that I was going to say it out loud since I didn’t know this Kanda guy personally but he sounded like an idiot.

 

“Looks like he was able to do it, after all,” noted Daisya suddenly, pointing straight ahead.

 

I looked and realized he was right. Hans was walking towards us with a pale and terrified looking Elaina beside him.

 

I took a deep breath and jumped down next to Daisya. I tried to put on what I hoped was a comforting smile as the best friends reached us. “Thank you for agreeing to meet us, Elaina.”

 

“I only came here because Hans asked me to,” the girl murmured, her eyes casted downwards. “Please ask your questions quickly. I cannot be away too long or my mother will worry.”

 

“This will not take long,” I assured her. “For now, let’s just start with who was the one who strangled the butcher’s boy before throwing his body into the river last night?”

 

Elaina blanched. “I-I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

Oh I think you do. “Was it your mother?”

 

Elaina did not respond instead she yanked on her hair with her hands.

 

“Elaina, I know you cannot communicate with God,” I told her. “It was your mother who created those ‘accidents’ to make it look that way, wasn’t it?”

 

“Please stop,” the girl begged, sinking down to her knees. “If she finds out, she’ll be angry with me.”

 

“Angry with you?” repeated a new voice as Elaina’s mother suddenly appeared behind her. “Why would I be angry at you, my dear child? It is not your fault these strangers are exorcists.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

 “Exorcists?” echoed Elaina. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means we are clergymen who seek out Innocence and destroy Akuma,” I explained as the rings on my arm began to burn. “Akuma like the one who is pretending to be your mother, isn’t that right?”

 

The Akuma sneered unpleasantly. “You may have figured it out but trust me when I tell you that you are way out of your league.”

 

“You’re not alone, are you?” I guessed as the pain increased and a horde of Akuma burst out of the trees behind us.

 

“Now this is more like it,” said Daisya with a grin as he whipped the tip of his hood forward and the doorbell that clung to it detached. “Innocence, activate! Go, Charity Bell!”

 

The doorbell came to life and shot through half a dozen Akuma at once. Charity Bell then returned to Daisya who balanced it on his knee like a soccer ball and snapped his fingers causing the Akuma to explode. “Ta-da!”

 

“Not bad,” I acknowledged as I extended my arm. “But not good enough. Innocence, activate! Let’s do this, Poison Ivy.”

 

The vines shot off of my bare arm and grabbed one of the bulbous Akuma and slammed it into another making them blow up. I then extended my vines, skewering five Akuma at once.

 

“As to be expected of Exorcists of the Black Order,” the Akuma pretending to be Elaina’s mother mused as more Akuma appeared. “I suppose I’ll have to try a different tactic then.”

 

“And how is summoning more Akuma a different tactic?” I inquired as I struck one and then another when I suddenly heard a scream, Elaina. I swung around to see that she was still kneeling on the ground and that Hans was standing in between her and an Akuma. Like that wasn’t bad enough, Hans was covered in pentagrams and slowly disintegrating into dust. “Shit.”

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, read review and share the love! Also check out Hallow!!**


	4. General Winters Socalo

Disclaimer: I only own Dana, Poison Ivy, and the other OCs that appear in the story.

 

**A/N: Hey there and welcome to the fourth chapter of _To Be An Exorcist_ where we will wrap up the Elaina mission and move onto Dana meeting a… well let’s just say a very unique person. So without further ado, I turn it over to Dana. Enjoy!**

_‘So my rings burn because of the presence of Akuma?’ summed up Dana as she found herself laying on a hospital bed with an incredibly bright light and Komui in a surgical outfit staring down at her._

_‘Precisely,’ confirmed Komui as he grabbed hold of a giant magnifying glass and lowered it so that it rested a couple inches above Dana’s exposed left arm. ‘In other words, your innocence alerts you to the presence of an Akuma before they even reveal their true forms which is an indispensable tool in your line of work for knowing seconds before they attack can very well save your life and those around you. Parasite types truly are remarkable. In fact, your Innocence is the first I’ve seen to have this ability.’_

_‘Remarkable, huh?’ mused Dana as she stared up past the light at the ceiling. ‘So what else can they do?’_

_‘Let’s see,’ murmured Komui as he pushed the magnifying glass and the light away before taking off his surgical mask and gloves. ‘Did you know that the blood of an Akuma is poisonous?’_

_Dana shook her head. ‘No, I didn’t but what does that have to do with parasite types?’_

_‘Normally when someone comes into contact with an Akuma’s blood through the bullets they shoot they dis. This goes for exorcists with equip types as well,’ Komui explained. ‘Exorcists with parasite types, on the other hand, do not.’_

_‘How come?’ inquired Dana as she glanced sideways at him._

_‘The effect of the virus is lessened for parasite types because they can purify the dark matter that is in the Akuma’s blood,’ he told her. ‘Why? Perhaps it is because the innocence lies within your body but, honestly, I do not know.’_

_‘So not only is my innocence useful when sensing an Akuma but it can help out in a fire fight when it comes to protecting my friends?’ the young exorcist deduced._

_‘Yes,’ Komui replied slowly. ‘But be cautious for even a parasite type cannot hold off the poison indefinitely. Who knows how long you can keep it up before it overwhelms you.’_

_Dana nodded. ‘Be cautious, got it.’_

Sorry Komui but I’m going to have to break that promise.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Are you…alright…Elaina?” I asked the young girl as I protected her with my body and Ivy’s vines while the Akumas’ fire rained down around us. Each bullet felt like a hot needle piercing my skin and entering my blood stream.

 

“Your skin,” breathed Elaina as tears continued to flow down her face. “It’s covered in…”

 

“Pentagrams, yeah I know,” I grunted as I directed some of Ivy’s vines at the Akuma destroying them and relieving me from their fire. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you certain about that?” she murmured.

 

I nodded as my Innocence purified me of the poison, returning my skin to its original state. “See?”

 

“That is a useful ability,” agreed a familiar voice from behind me. “If the bullets of a level one don’t kill you, maybe strangling you will.”

 

I let go of Elaina and swung around with Ivy at the ready but I was too slow. The Akuma pretending to be Elaina’s mother grabbed my neck with its hands in a vice grip that crushed my throat making it impossible to speak, let alone breathe.

 

I attempted to pry away its hands but even with Ivy it was no use. Apparently I had used up too much of my Innocence’s purification ability and didn’t have much energy left.

 

I could hear the Akuma laugh as my vision darkened when it suddenly screamed and released me. My knees struck the ground hard as I shook the spots out of my eyes to see Daisya with Charity Bell on his knee right with a deadly look on his face instead of his usual smile.

 

“You okay?” he asked me as I struggled to my feet.

 

“Thanks to you,” I replied as I walked over to where the Akuma lay and pinned all four of its limbs to the ground with Ivy making it scream in pain. “Before I let my Innocence destroy you, I want you to answer a couple of questions and if you don’t, well…”

 

I extended Ivy up its arms and down its legs causing it to scream even more. “Now, did you strangle the butcher’s boy and throw his body into the river last night?”

 

“Yes,” muttered the Akuma through gritted teeth.

 

“Have you been causing all of the other accidents to make it appear as if Elaina is psychic?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why? What does the Earl have to gain by sending you here when there is no Innocence?” I demanded as my sight began to darken again. If I didn’t end this soon, I was going to pass out.

 

“He sent me here to help him create more Akuma,” admitted the Akuma, albeit grudgingly. “To help strengthen his forces so he can destroy every last one of you filthy humans.”

 

“It’s got to be pretty embarrassing then that two filthy humans defeated you, huh?” I pointed out before letting Ivy destroy it.

 

“I guess that’s it,” murmured Daisya from behind me. “Mission accomplished.”

 

I would have responded but I was too busy losing consciousness.

 

The last thing I remember before completely succumbing to the darkness was Daisya catching me as he frantically called my name.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

I woke up in a room similar to the one where Komui had taken a look at Poison Ivy.

 

“Am I back at Headquarters?” I wondered aloud to no one in particular, thinking I was alone.

 

“Yes, you are,” replied a familiar deep voice making me jump, Suman-nii.

 

I turned my head to the right to see my big brother glaring down at me with his arms crossed. “S-Suman-nii, when did you get back?”

 

“About two hours before that punk Daisya came rushing through the front door carrying my bloody and unconscious little sister who had left on a mission without waiting for me to return in his arms,” he told me.

 

I flushed. “I didn’t mean to go behind your back. I just wanted to prove myself.”

 

“By being reckless and almost getting yourself killed?” He shot back angrily.

 

“I saved that little girl’s life! I was too late to save her friend but at least I saved someone!” I yelled, fighting back tears as I tried to sit up but found that I couldn’t. “Besides, you can’t just keep me locked up in here! Yes, I’m your little sister but I’m also an exorcist and going on dangerous missions is my job!”

 

Suman-nii was about to reply after being momentarily rendered speechless when a new voice chuckled from behind him. Its owner, swear to God, looked like a shark wearing a leather mask.

 

“Reckless and feisty,” the shark noted as he walked over to us and stood next to Suman-nii. “Not to mention she was able to take on a level two and survive which isn’t all that surprising considering Hevlaska did prophesize she would grow to be a powerful exorcist and yet I’ve never met her before. I wonder why that is.”

 

Suman-nii did not respond so I did. “Who are you?”

 

“Never told you about me, did he?” The shark figured before removing his mask to reveal a dark-skinned man with spiky black hair and white, pupil-less eyes. He also had sharp white teeth and a scar along his nose. “Name’s Socalo. I’m one of the Generals of the Black Order.”

 

“You’re the general who taught Suman-nii,” I murmured. “Just like General Teidoll teaches Daisya but what do you want with me?”

 

General Socalo grinned, reminding me more of a shark than when he was wearing that bulky headgear. “How would you like to become my disciple?”

 

“Seriously?!” The general nodded making me grin. “Hell yeah…I mean, I would be honored for you to take me on as your disciple, General.”

 

Socalo laughed so hard that his tongue popped out of his mouth. Gross, but I could live with it if it meant training with a great exorcist like him which according to Suman-nii he was.

 

“We’ll start as soon as you get out of that hospital bed,” he told me as he turned around to leave. He glanced back at me over his shoulder. “Your boyfriend’s waiting outside in the hall, by the way.”

 

“Boyfriend?” I repeated confused as we watched the General leave then I understood. He had been referring to Daisya. Now that I thought about it, I had been wondering where he was and if he was okay. If he was standing outside the door and not coming in that could only mean… “You can’t ban him from seeing me, Suman-nii. You might think he’s a punk but he saved me from that Akuma. He’s also really kind and understanding and…”

 

“And what?” asked Suman-nii, cocking a dark eyebrow as I blushed crimson. “And what, Dana?”

 

I took a deep breath and stared at my brother with determined blue eyes. “I love him.”

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“How are you feeling?” asked Daisya after Suman-nii let him in. He strode over to the side of my bed, perching himself on its edge with his hand resting near mine.

 

“Sore,” I admitted as I resisted the urge to grab his hand. The fact that I couldn’t move either of my arms helped. “Thanks for saving me and bringing me home. I owe you big time.”

 

Daisya snorted. “That’s for damn sure. I mean, what were you thinking rushing in there like that? You could have been killed.”

 

“So everyone keeps telling me,” I muttered. “I was thinking I was going to save Elaina because there was no way in hell that I would lose her too, not after watching Hans…”

 

I broke off as tears began to roll down my face. I turned my head away as if that could hide the fact that I was crying.

 

“Sorry,” he murmured after a moment. “It’s just that when I saw you covered in those pentagrams and then when that Akuma grabbed you…all I could think about was how much I didn’t want to lose you and not knowing what I would do if I did.”

 

I turned my head back to look at him. “Daisya Barry, are you crying?”

 

“No,” he grumbled, wiping his eyes. “You can be just so infuriating sometimes, beautiful but infuriating and still I…”

 

“You what?” I asked, making him blush. Okay now I was curious. “Seriously Daisya, just say it. I mean, how bad can it be?”

 

“I love you, alright?” He admitted. “God only knows why, but I do.”

 

So he did feel the same way. I couldn’t help but smile. “And here I thought I was going to be the one who was embarrassed.”

 

“Yeah and why’s that?” he muttered.

 

“Because I love you too,” I told him making him stare at me. “Would you stop looking at me like I’m crazy and come down here since I obviously can’t come up to you? Otherwise, who knows when you’re going to get to kiss these lips?”

 

Daisya grinned. “Now there’s the Dana I know.”

 

“I could say the same to you,” I murmured, closing my eyes as he leaned down and his lips touched mine.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Looks like you’re feeling better,” noted Komui a couple of days later as I managed to not only sit up but to stand without falling over. “How’s Poison Ivy?”

 

“I think she’s okay,” I replied as I stared down at my left arm. “Innocence, activate!”

 

The rings on my arm instantly came to life and turned into vines.

 

Komui nodded, evidently pleased. “Everything seems to be in order.”

 

“Does that I mean I can finally leave?” I asked hopefully, deactivating Ivy.

 

“Yes, you may,” Komui told me. “Suman and Daisya are waiting just outside to take you down to breakfast.”

 

The thought of finally being able to train with General Socalo vanished from my mind. “Wait, did you just say that my big brother and my boyfriend are waiting out there by themselves together?”

 

Komui quirked an eyebrow. “Suman said he wanted to speak to Daisya alone about something.”

 

Oh God. “Well, thanks for taking care of me. I’m going to go check on the-I mean go get some breakfast.” More like stop Suman-nii from killing Daisya.

 

~ To Be An Exorcist ~

 

“Hey Dane,” Daisya greeted me with his usual lopsided smile. “Looks like Komui finally let you go. Ready to go get some breakfast?”

 

“Uh, sure,” I replied slightly taken aback that he was still alive let alone grinning like a fool.

 

“Something wrong?” inquired Suman-nii with an honest to God smirk on his lips.

 

“Apparently not,” I murmured.

 

“Shall we go to breakfast then?” suggested Daisya as he offered me his arm.

 

I shook my head and hooked my arm with his. “You know you’re a dork, right?”

 

“Yep,” he confirmed. “Just one of the many reasons why you love me, huh?”

 

“One of many,” I agreed as I leaned my head against his arm. One of many.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love! Also check out Hallow! It is amazing!!**


End file.
